


Bart And His Worry

by Carlaylohh



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlaylohh/pseuds/Carlaylohh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime's a little sore after a mission and Bart wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bart And His Worry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking fics that were originally only posted on my Tumblr and moving them here. This was originally posted on September 7th, 2013. I didn't like it at the time but it is kinda cute, I think.

Jaime climbed in through his bedroom window after a long — painfully long — mission with Superboy, Tigress, and…

"Heymanhowyadoin’?!" … and Bart. Who was lying on Jaime’s bed with a bag of pretzels under one arm and a first-aid kit in his other hand.

Jaime wasn’t upset to see him, he’s never upset to see such a cute face, but he was really hoping to get home and just go to bed. “Hola,” Jaime said with a grunt as he slid off of the window sill.

Bart was in front of Jaime now, aiding him as he lowered himself onto the end of the bed. “Broken ribs?” Bart asked worriedly when he noticed the way Jaime was holding his side.

"Just bruised, hermano. I’ll be alright."

Bart sighed, Jaime could be stubborn sometimes. “Take your shirt off,” Bart instructed as he grabbed the bandages out of the first aid kit.

Jaime did as told and waited as Bart wrapped the material around his chest. He felt Bart’s arms wrap loosely around his stomach and a light kiss on his shoulder, then his neck.

Jaime chuckled at Bart’s worry, “Ey, I’m okay.” Jaime turned his head to give Bart a small kiss. Bart didn’t say anything. He moved the pretzels and the first-aid kit out of their way and laid Jaime down on the bed.

"I love you," Bart said as he cuddled up next to the older boy.

"I love you too."


End file.
